Idiota
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Los pensamientos de Matt plasmados en palabras escritas, tras darle vueltas a algunos acontecimientos deprimentes de su vida.


Me he decidido a subirlo ya, dando fin definitivamente a este fic que a cada momento reescribia. Espero que os guste y me dejeis algún comentario con vuestra opinión.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus autores Tsugumi Ôhba y Takeshi Obata, mas la historia del fic si me pertenece.

* * *

Yo... no sé ni como empezar. Hubiera preferido estar toda mi vida como siempre, inmerso en las cosas que me gustaban, mis vicios y siguiendo lo que se supone que esperaban de mi aunque no fuera exactamente como se esperaba.

Pero no, a la puta vida parece que le encanta joderme y decidió que me convirtiera en algo que nunca imaginé ser, o mas bien que lo podía ocultar mejor. Ni sé casi como empezó todo, tras ver la naturaleza de los que supuestamente se hacían llamar "amigos" deje de confiar en las personas, trataba lo menos posible con la gente, lo estrictamente necesario, quizá no era lo mejor pero así me sentía mas "seguro", pero un día no sé como, conocí a Alex y creo que fue él, el que hizo volver los sentimientos de confiar en los demás que tiempo atrás había abandonado, parecerá que lo culpo de mi desgracia, pero no es así, a Alex lo quiero muchísimo y estoy muy contento de haberlo conocido.

Pero aún eso, se que por él me hice mas débil.

Y empecé a conocer gente, a las que creía amigos, aunque tiempo después me demostraran todo lo contrario, que eran la peor de las escorias, tristes amargados de su asquerosa y patética vida que buscaban el consuelo jodiendo la vida de los demás, haciéndose ver superiores y mejores cuando eran los que mas se quejaban de como les iban las cosas, unas almas podridas y negras que intentaban hacer lo mismo con los que tenían a su al rededor, y varios de ellos se juntaron

para intentar ser mas fuertes, supongo que así encontraban algo de consuelo y mas teniendo a su lado un alma que pienso que era mas pura que ellos, pero que se dejaba aún sin ni ella misma saberlo, manipular por los demás... Me voy por las ramas... antes que pasara todo eso de mis (otra vez) "amigos" yo... me enamore, y ni sé como, jamás me había pasado... parecerá raro pero es verdad, a mi solo me podía gustar una o mas personas, pero de ninguna me enamore, ni siquiera si a

la otra persona le gustaba incluso si me confesaba su amor, yo no le podía corresponder, solo me dejaba llevar [y aún ahora lo sigo haciendo, soy el mayor estúpido que a pisado la tierra] a sus, te quiero o te amo, solo podía contestar "yo también" tantas veces las repetí, que ya me canse de esas palabras. Pero al enamorarme todo cambio, podía decir sin que me costara y sintiéndolo de verdad, te quiero, te amo, incluso a veces o la mayoría (por no decir todas) era yo quien lo decía primero, era mi amor y así lo llamaba. Ese blanquito frío y que no confiaba en nadie, solo se derretía y me hablaba sin temor de cosas que el mismo me decía que no le había dicho o no le diría a nadie, yo también lo hice con él, él conocía cosas que ni Alex mi mejor amigo conocía, seria el amor que sentía por él que me hacia querer abrirme más y que nos conociéramos mejor ¿Ser uno quizá? Eso suena muy cursi.

Pero a Near se le encomendó resolver un caso muy importante era su obligación, su trabajo, y yo que ya antes siempre lo esperaba por otros casos, me volví el eterno esperante, de verdad parecía un perro esperando que su amo volviera le acariciara la cabeza y le dijera dos palabras bonitas para contentarlo ¿Pero que iba a hacer yo? Lo amaba, era, creo yo, mi primer amor, estaba atontado por eso no podía hacer nada para cambiar mi manera de ser en aquel entonces y supongo que si me vuelvo a enamorar volveré a caer otra vez, el hombre es un animal que tropieza mas de una vez con la misma piedra [es un ser gilipollas ¡Joder quita la piedra! así no te caes mas] pero bueno... en mi eterno esperar conocí a un moreno muy simpático y alegre aunque también celoso con cualquiera que me dijera algo que para el no fuera de juego o broma y ¿Como decirlo? en aquel tiempo ante mi se mostraba vergonzoso, a veces deprimido y pidiéndome perdón por sus celos, la verdad que me sorprendía mucho que delante de todos se mostrara tan activo y confiado y detrás, cuando estábamos solos fuera tan dulce conmigo. Aunque su orgullo a veces volvía hasta estando conmigo, cuando nos retábamos siempre quería ganar pero no lo conseguía, y en la cama... ocurría lo mismo nos retábamos a ver quien aguantaba mas, quien llegaba antes perdía y yo siempre ganaba aunque una o dos veces le deje ganar.

Estaba tan bien con él, él me quería y quería estar conmigo, sabia que estaba con Near y eso quieras que no le afectaba, pero con el tiempo yo lo empece a querer mas de lo que él pensaba, aún ahora lo quiero muchísimo... bueno no exactamente, siempre confundí el querer con la atracción, ahora que a pasado un tiempo puedo saber que siempre caía en sus redes porque me atraía algo en él, no se el que exactamente, pero algo hacia que no me pudiera negar a sus deseos.

Y algo que nadie sabe ni siquiera Alex, es que alguna vez pensé en dejar a Near, pero el maldito siempre tan ocupado, así no podía decirle cara a cara. Incluso llegué a pensar en hacer lo mas bajo y dejarlo por mensaje, pero pasó eso, Mikami tubo un accidente y no lo vi por un tiempo, cuando volvió él había cambiado, ya no me trataba igual, en el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose se decidió a dejar de luchar por mi, justo cuando... [Menos mal que de esto nadie se va a enterar] le iba a decir que fuera mi novio, aunque no le gustaría como iría al principio y tal vez no lo habría aceptado. Porque mientras que no le dijera a Near lo nuestro tendría que estar oculto [Creo que leí demasiado shoujo] pero es tontería pensar ahora eso después de como estamos Mikami y yo ahora, no me habla si no le hablo, yo quiero al menos ser su amigo, pero después de como peleamos y lo que nos dijimos... el me dijo que me tenia que haber olvidado mucho antes... me a borrado de su vida y no se por que eso me afectó tantísimo [Lo que me hizo la atracción en aquel tiempo] pareció que me

afectó mas que otra cosa que en teoría me tendría que afectar. Pero solo fue que las cosas vinieron muy seguidas.

Bueno... ahora hemos retomado el contacto, mas aún sigo tratando de hablar algo y ser su amigo, pero es más difícil, que acabar un videojuego en un día.

La cosa que me tendría que afectar en ese momento más es que mi (ex) novio Near se fue sin ni decirme adiós, sin dejarme, sin darme explicación, en su momento me dejó jodido, pero con el tiempo la tristeza se transformó en, creo, que rencor para mas tarde volver a ser tristeza y dolor... pero ya todo eso a desaparecido y ahora pienso que no volvería con él (cosa que antes siempre dudaba) pasado todo eso no le puedo desear nada malo. Y ya estando oficialmente soltero, era

"libre" de poder estar y hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Y si ya estando con Near me atraía Mikami, no estando con él la atracción era peor. Pero no, Mikami y su complejo de ser segundo "no quiero ser tu segundo plato" decía, y después discutimos como ya e dicho antes y ya todo se fue a la mierda, hasta que tiempo después volvió y se disculpó. Y volví a caer en el, pero esa fue la última vez que lo hice. Como si no le hablaba yo, él no lo hacia, tras un tiempo de mirar como actuaba cuando le hablaba y saber que solo fui uno mas en su cama, me aleje y deje de hablarle, quiero su amistad pero parece que para el solo soy un cuerpo que follarse sin mas cuando no tiene a otro.

En ese tiempo de "libertad" la verdad que estuve en varias camas, para ser poco tiempo quizá fueron demasiadas... pero ¿Que mas da? no estaba con nadie y no era nada malo darse una alegría al cuerpo... o mas de una...

Y en ese tiempo también experimenté otras cosas... si, me gustaban algunos con los que me acostaba, pero siempre me a pasado, soy de un gustar muy pasajero, quizá con alguno me encapriche más, pero a la larga se me pasa, esa no era la gran cosa que me pasó... conocí a Mello y al poco tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos, considerándolo de los mejores junto a Alex [No, no tengo muchos amigos, pero ellos dos se podría decir que suplantaban el tener más] y otra vez el dichoso cupido, o el amor o lo jodido que sea eso, jugó conmigo, ya que al pasar más tiempo me enamoré por segunda vez. Y si, de Mello, aún a día de hoy, estoy enamorado de él. Y lo "bonito" es que el también estaba enamorado de mi, salvo por un cierto detalle... que eso había sido mas atrás y ahora había convertido su amor, en amor de hermanos.

Lo peor que te pueden decir cuando te declaras es, que te amé, pero llegaste tarde y ahora te amo como a mi hermano.

En serio, al destino le gusta jugar conmigo ¿verdad? No hay otro pensamiento en mi mente al ver estas cosas, ahora yo tenia que comerme mi amor e intentar fingir que lo había superado y que también lo amaba como hermano, lo hice tan bien que hasta yo me lo creía, me comía los celos y seguía siendo su amigo... pero me quebraba en ocasiones y la última fue la peor, lloré... lloré lo que no había llorado ni cuando ese conejo estúpido (Near) se fue sin mas. La verdad es que por Mello he llorado mucho... ni yo mismo me lo creo, parece mentira viniendo de mi, pero es la verdad y supongo que las lágrimas que derramé aquel día no serán las últimas la verdad... [Viva el positivismo que tengo en estos casos] pero aunque no sean las últimas continuare sonriendo falsamente y hacer creer a todos que estoy genial y que todo me resbala.

Ya casi me creeré actor, por que he engañado a bastante gente haciéndoles creer que estoy genial. Quizá debiera dedicarme a eso y no a los ordenadores... buf...

Amor, amor, amor, odio el amor ¿Por que no viene bien? Viene de maneras extrañas que te hacen sufrir. Mi primer amor fue dulce pero también amargo, con Mikami también fue bonito aunque ahora se que, lo que un principio fue un sentimiento de afecto, de quererlo, después solo fue una atracción "animal" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) pero tras esa pelea, que se

alejara y que me enterara que me usó como a tantos otros, lo cambió todo.

Y mi segundo amor... han sido muchas lágrimas derramadas, pero aún eso... también creo que a sido bonito aunque no fuera correspondido y en verdad... aún tenia la esperanza que quizá algún día me correspondiera, pero después de efectivamente hacerlo, decirme que me amaba... yo viví casi en una nube, hasta que de repente un día me tube que enterar de mala manera que amaba a otra persona, me enfadé y él mal interpretó mis palabras, ahí, ese fatidico día me dijo adios y fue el día que creí morir [o quizá este muerto y no me de cuenta] pensé tantas burradas ese día, mi mente estaba ida, no era yo mismo, prefiero no decir lo que hice en aquel momento... ahora me avergüenzo, no vale la pena dejar esta vida por mucho que sufra por ser abandonado por alguien muy importante para ti otra vez... ahora mismo sé que no lo vale, aunque me deprima algunas veces, más viendo que él es feliz de la vida y el único que sufre en esta historia de "amor" [mas bien desamor] soy yo, pero bueno quizá algún día lo olvide todo por completo [siendo como soy, lo dudo, solo lo cubriré o "olvidaré" durante un tiempo, cuando pasen años] ahora pasado un tiempo aún espero que almenos vuelva a mi como amigo [como Near a día de hoy aunque es extraño, aún no se podria decir que seamos amigos, algo es algo] pero siendo realistas, eso solo es un bonito sueño.

Seguramente acabare con cualquier persona que me haga sentir amado y a la que nunca podre amar de verdad... solo fingirlo y esperar que quizá con el tiempo pueda llegar a corresponderle...

Ese pensamiento tenia antes, ahora pienso que quizá tenga mejor suerte y acabe con alguien que quiera de verdad, deseo que ya me venga lo bueno... pero aún eso pienso que...

En definitiva... soy un completo idiota.

* * *

Me hizo ilusión subirlo hoy, por ser el día de Sant Jordi.


End file.
